Many weapons systems include rotatable weapons turrets. Often these are attached to either a stationary or a mobile frame (e.g. a vehicle). If a turret is heavily armored, it will likely include a motor to rotate the turret in response to operator input. Typically, a turret operator uses a hand controller to adjust the turret to a desired position. A problem exists, however, in that the operator needs a free hand to move the controller. This forces the operator either (1) to fire a weapon with one hand while operating the controller with the other hand (contrary to generally recognized and accepted training principles) or (2) to move the turret into position before achieving a proper firing position. Thus, the operator either loses accuracy, by using only one hand to fire, or encounters delay by having to position the turret before firing.
Accordingly, what is needed is controller that will allow the operator to maintain a sure grip on a weapon, while simultaneously being able to rotate the turret. Further, it would be desirable for such a controller to be retrofittable to existing weapons systems.
It should be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of the construction and the arrangement of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced or of being carried out in various ways. Also, it is understood that the phraseology and terminology used herein is to describe and should not be regarded as limiting.